Obsession
by xSonya
Summary: Orochimaru's unhealthy obsession with Sasuke leads him onto dirtier things driven by pure desire, though with the promise of ultimate power shining brightly in the balance, how can Sasuke possibly say no?


**A/N: I have an unhealthy obsession towards both Orochimaru, and Sasuke, so in light of that, this fic was born - and come on, let's face it, this pairing seriously needs more love and attention!**

Surprisingly this took weeks to write, though I do hope it was worth it. Enjoy :) ****

Obsession

Few lit candles filled the dark room with their incandescent glow, as the shadows flickered and danced about the room. Orochimaru sat up against his pillow, adjusting his position slightly as he glanced at Kabuto from the corner of his eye, watching him carefully prepare his medicine.

Orochimaru could feel the way his own Chakra was slowly weakening, day by day; he didn't like it one bit... though, it wasn't long now.

"That should do it, here drink it all up." Kabuto handed him the small cup, which he took, if not a little reluctantly. He brought his lips to the rim, casting his eyes down into the vile elixir. Small but deadly, he thought, tipping the wretched substance into his mouth. He tried so hard to keep it all down. It couldn't have slid any slower down his throat, yet he forced it down nevertheless.

"Bring him to me, Kabuto" He managed to utter through yet another ceaseless strangled episode of coughing. Orochimaru longed to see his vessel, it was only natural; a few hours a day which had been reduced to a measly one hour due to this weakened state just wouldn't satiate the lust he'd grown towards it anymore.

"Yes my lord" Came the immediate reply. He let his eyes falls closed as Kabuto left the room in search of Sasuke. Not too long after, he could feel the familiar presence approach his whereabouts. He encompassed his dark tainted chakra around said presence, certain it was Sasuke. It was an overwhelming force enough to almost choke one, but not kill. Its invisible tendrils clawed at Sasuke's skin, but the Uchiha wasn't at all fazed, he was used to being in the presence of the ruthless snake.

"You called for me?" That usual indifferent tone of his filled the Snake's ears as he entered the room with an almost silent click of the door.

"Please, do take a seat" He murmured, patting the edge of his bed. Sasuke did as he asked, with an ever so slight caution in his movements as he advanced. He'd been living under the wing of Orochimaru for 3 years, but still, Sasuke couldn't afford to be reckless and drop his guard just because he trained him every day; A being like him was always unpredictable; deception always stood firm and strong around every corner, ready to attack one at any given time.

Slithering out weakly from beneath the thick blanket, Orochimaru let his eyelids finally fall open as he felt the weight of another settle by his side. As soon as he'd set eyes on Sasuke, he was lost at the marvellous sight.

"What is it you want?" Sasuke mumbled impatiently.

_This body..._

It was always a sight that had Orochimaru at an utter loss for words. He let his fingers trail selfishly over the surface of what porcelain skin was exposed to him. He let not a single spot remain untouched.

_So soft, so pale..._

"Stop touching me" Came Sasuke's low irritated rumble, a tone that, to Orochimaru, begged the complete opposite.

_So insolent, so stubborn..._

"Oh but Sasuke, I only want to pleasure what is mine. I want to give this body the very best." He slid his hand down the front of the Uchiha's loosely fit Kimono. "How could I possibly do such a thing if you never let me get close to you?" That usual patronising tone pissed Sasuke off greatly.

He briefly wondered why he hadn't killed the snake already and just be done with it. _No_; he couldn't. It was still too early. There was so much to learn, and he needed to be sure he was strong if he wanted to face Itachi; and come out alive.

"My body has no desire for physical pleasure. The only desire this body and mind has is for revenge." Sasuke didn't flinch as that ice cold hand slid its way down his chest, caressing the skin in almost a sickeningly gentle way.

He ran a slender digit along Sasuke's bottom lip, tilting his head to face him. Orochimaru rested his chin on his shoulder, as his slick tongue darted out, following in the wake of his finger.  
_  
Lips, so plump, so luscious..._ It was enough to make him shudder in delight.

He received a glare that bore the sharp blade of a thousand daggers from the Uchiha; an expression that could make one run for miles, yet it only made the corners of Orochimaru's lips curve up into a smirk; so sinister.

"No desire for physical pleasure, hmm?" Orochimaru hummed, his hand sliding bellow Sasuke's waist, massaging him through his trousers. Sasuke moaned, as an onslaught of new, strangely pleasant sensations surged through his form. One hand shot to the wrist fondling his lower regions.

"Ah..."

_A voice, so low, so dark and so very seductive_.

"E-enough." Sasuke groaned.

"That's it, moan for me Sasuke" He purred in his ear.

"Quit it"

"But you're enjoying it so much" the younger shuffled uncomfortably under the Snake's hand and close scrutiny; each action was closely observed, and delightfully absorbed by that piercing, intent golden gaze. Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's cock through the material, giving it a light squeeze. He revelled in the guttural moan he received.

"You've never touched yourself down here before have you, dear Sasuke?" His smirk widened as he felt Sasuke's body stiffen.

"Don't" The hand around his wrist tightened its grasp profusely. So, it seemed that beneath the several layers of seemingly impenetrable shields and the well constructed facade he put up, the Uchiha didn't appear completely asexual after all. He longed to explore further this side of Sasuke, and exploit it to its utmost limits.

His cat-like gaze caught that of those dark eyes clouded in the most formidable hatred, coated over in that thick glaze of vengeance.

_So beautiful, so very beautiful..._

The definition of the very word perfection itself.

This body... it was such an otherworldly attraction and an unhealthy obsession; the concept of it all set the pits of Orochimaru's stomach on fire, blazing and hot. It excited him greatly, in many of ways.

That same power of obsession and the longing to own coursed strongly through his veins; he would make this delicacy his, he would make it all his. He had grown inpatient up until late; but he would have Sasuke, he would have all of him.

The musky scent that was all Sasuke filled his nostrils. He inhaled deeply, his hair cascading over a sharp angled shoulder as he buried his face into the crook of his pale neck. He gazed at the curse mark that branded the soft skin there, letting his tongue move to tease the skin with feather-light caresses, before gently grazing his teeth along the surface. Sasuke subconsciously tilted his head, while the finger of his unoccupied hand threaded through the sheets of the bed.

Orochimaru's cool breath against the back of his neck made his hair stand on end. "The mark that brought you to me... Who could ever call such a thing a curse?" Sasuke barely heard the voice, as that sinfully soft tongue dragged itself along the sensitive skin with a deliberate slowness, as if to bestow gratitude on his most successful creation. Though to Sasuke, that tongue was like a poison, saliva thick, and coating his skin with its venom. Deadly. Sasuke squirmed, trying to struggle out of that grasp and the silent incantation that had seemingly ensnared him in the Snake's own lust and passion.

"Resisting is pointless, Sasuke" The manner in which the Sanin always said his name made him shiver; the way that sharp 's' played about his lips and rolled of his tongue like a seductive hiss.

"You will be mine" _Body and mind._ "Submit to me Sasuke, and I will grant you the ultimate power" Orochimaru smirked against the skin; he could feel the body tremble at the very mention of the word power.

What had he gotten himself into? Sasuke was vividly distracted by the fine tongue working at his neck, yet the word that reached his ear made him shudder in delight. Power. If only there was another way to harness such great strength... If only. Though, if this was all he had to do to gain ultimate power, then so be it, he would submit willingly. There was nothing to lose; not really, not while there was still so much to be gained.

_I'm beginning to sound like him now_. Sasuke thought with a frown before breathing a lengthy sigh of frustration.

"Fine. Do what you want." It was slightly reassuring to know there was a cause for his submission, on any normal occasion, he was sure he would not succumb so willingly. He would bet on the darkness that there was no way in hell that he would degrade himself so lowly.

"That's what I like to hear" Orochimaru purred into his ear. The way the tongue lapped at the tattoo on his neck only served to intensify the shuddering that now wracked his entire form; coaxing him to lose the will of resistance that his stubborn self just naturally refused to give up.

Sasuke grew irritated quickly as his mind began to wonder. "W-Why not use Kabuto to satiate your own desires?" Sasuke questioned, stuttering uncharacteristically as the wet muscle continued to tease at his curse mark. The mark of ownership, it really did make the Sanin all warm inside when he saw it so visible to him.

Orochimaru had his little medical lapdog for this, who seemed to so obviously have a thing about his '_lord_' why couldn't he be the one to do this instead? Sasuke mused.

_He still didn't understand_, thought Orochimaru.

"He is not you Sasuke, he doesn't possess this body. This wonderful body..." He could feel himself grow hard at the very prospect of being able to grace the skin with his touch. His hand fell over those well-toned abs, sliding up and down his chest, a thumb lightly brushing over his nipple.

_Have I always been sensitive there?_ Sasuke wondered as a ghostly shiver ran down his spine, and a breathless gasp was brought to his lips.

Orochimaru revelled in the feel of the shaking boy under his touch. Those hungry eyes swept over his form once more; an emotion Sasuke couldn't quite recognise glimmered darkly in his eye.

It was weird to see the Snake handle something so gently. Sasuke wasn't used to be touched like this, hell; he wasn't used to being touched at all. He was handled as if he was his most precious obsession, a rare object made of solid gold or some priceless ancient artefact to be exhibited in a museum. He shook his head of the thought, instead looking him in the eyes; that never wavering stare he received persisted to worry him; it was glazed over with something... thick.

"Sasuke" The low moan made the skin of his neck burn as he breathed against it. The curse mark pulsated, forcing yet another shiver from the Uchiha.

"W-What is it?" Orochimaru pulled Sasuke against his chest tightly, yet briefly, before laying him down on the bed, lust plainly and clearly blinding his vision as he drunk in the delicious sight with his eyes. It was a body he could stare at for hours, days, years, yet never grow bored. It was a sight to behold; a sight good enough to blind one with absolute wonder.

The sannin crawled over the form on his bed, towering over Sasuke, before shifting his body even lower. His golden gaze was met with the noticeable bulge hiding in his trousers. That devious smirk returned to grace his pale features as he ran a slender digit along the Uchiha's clothed length. When Sasuke felt said finger tug at the waistband of his trousers and boxers, both his hands went to cease the movement, but without even realising, one large cold hand had them already restrained above his head. Right now, Sasuke was powerless, and he didn't like it one bit. The thought made him squirm uncomfortably.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke gasped, growling as the cold air made contact with his erection. He couldn't believe he was letting the Sannin do this to him. It was disgusting. _Power_. Sasuke reminded himself. It's all for the power. Power to kill a certain someone... Power to kill... _him. _Images of his brother flashed to his mind, rekindling the spark of that flame that forever burned in his iris and dropping that strong will of sudden resistance once more.

Orochimaru took a hold of his warm arousal and watched in awe as his cock hardened in his warm grasp and the thick vein that decorated the underside pulsated in anticipation. He brought his mouth to the tip and closed his eyes. He ran the leaking tip along his lips lightly, savouring the feeling, the taste, before he brushed a cheek against the warm flesh, nuzzling against it almost lovingly.

Orochimaru's tongue shot out briefly to coat his erection in a thin layer of saliva as he greedily hummed his approval. Sasuke lay back against the bed, shielding his face with a quivering arm; which he hadn't even realized had been freed. Instead of fighting, he closed his eyes, pretending he was elsewhere, and that this wasn't happening. But the amazingly wet warmth that engulfed his cock not a moment later was just too much for him to ignore. It was like ice playing with fire, the strong contrast made his pulse electrifying and his breathing erratic.

That slick tongue played along the length of Sasuke's cock, before it was taken fully into his mouth; a simple and lithe movement that already had a multitude of delicious noises threatening to escape those beautifully parted lips, just making him yearn for more_. I will not moan_. The Uchiha spoke with clear stubborn adamance in his mind, clamping his bottom lip in-between clenched teeth.

It didn't do much after a while, Orochimaru's tongue was heavily skilled in the art of seduction, as it wrapped tightly around his hard cock, fluidly drawing him closer to the brink of his pleasured climax. Inside of him stirred some kind of awakened desire he hadn't been aware of up until now, and it just begged his sweet release. His efforts in vein, he freed his now sore lip with a husky groan, burying his fingers into long silky locks as he arched into the heat, thrusting his hips even further down the Snake's throat.

_So big... so sweet..._

How Orochimaru would love to feel it inside him; how he wanted it to caress his inner walls, make him scream, make him beg, drive him over the edge of the greatest pleasure, but right now, as tempting as the thought may have been, Orochimaru himself just had to have him-claim Sasuke as his, and his only. He grew quickly impatient; while he could not ever grow tired of the Uchiha squirming and writhing beneath him, he wanted to be buried deep inside his vessel.

So badly he wanted to taste him. Letting his tongue play around with the tip, he sucked hard, while Sasuke, in his passionate daze, returned the movement of his thin hips erratically bucking up into his mouth.

Sasuke couldn't bare it a second longer. He could feel his lower abdomen clench tightly as the sensations became too much, that silky tongue was stroking him beyond the point of sanity and that tongue was making him feel what his poor body had never had the chance to feel before. Any second he felt as if he-

"Ugh" the heat exploded in his stomach as he released into the welcoming warmth. Sasuke panted, his trembling fingers still tightly gripped into long black silken tresses. While trying to recover from his blissful aftermath, he still managed to struggle weakly under the body pinning him down with next to little effort at all.

"It's not over yet Sasuke" His own need was evident through the growing huskiness of his voice, though he confirmed what he meant with a small thrust of his hips, his own arousal making itself known. Sasuke struggled, wanting to break free, but he wouldn't be reduced to begging; never would he be reduced to begging. Most certainly not by this man, or whatever he was, Sasuke was almost certain Orochimaru was no human- no ordinary one anyway.

Orochimaru removed Sasuke's loosely fit black trousers completely before towering over him once more. "I want you" He whispered in his ear, nuzzling in the crook of his neck, just like a cat would, before moving down to suck his limp cock again. "I want to hear you scream my name" He murmured between cat-licks.

His tongue trailed lower, ghosting around the Uchiha's tight entrance, leisurely exploring the area. He dragged the wet muscle between the two cheeks before letting his tongue slide in deeper.

"Wha- a-ah, N-no, not there" He clamped his legs shut firmly, as the feeling finally returned to them. Orochimaru fought against his restraint, opening his legs up wide so he could see everything. In Sasuke's current state; he was still too weak to fight him off, still drowning in the sensations of post-orgasmic bliss.

"Even down here you're beautiful" Orochimaru mumbled more to himself than out loud, ignoring the avengers little protests.

_A body to die for..._

Orochimaru let his finger run between Sasuke's now wet cheeks, teasing along the crevice. The finger probed further, the tip meeting with his tight entrance.

"Ngh" The feel of it made Sasuke clench tightly. It felt all too weird. He wanted so badly to free himself and run but the promise of ultimate power was shining brightly at the forefront of his mind.

"So tight" Orochimaru moaned. His self restraint was crumbling at an alarming rate. He wanted to drag this experience out as long as possible, but when Sasuke looked, and felt, like this, it made things hard.

_So very hard._

"Hurry up with it" Sasuke groaned, with a forced impatient indifference, closing his eyes. The sooner the sannin got what he wanted, the better; he just wanted to get this over with as soon as physically possible. It was too damn embarrassing and his pride was sure to never come out of this in-tact.

The finger managed to slip in; caressing his inner walls as he slowly buried it in further. It was hard to move at first, he was met with harsh resistance as the heat convulsed around his digit, threatening to melt it in mere seconds. Not long after, he probed in a second finger, which had the Uchiha biting down harshly on his lip. A small trickle of blood eased out of the sudden pierced skin.

Taking out his fingers, Orochimaru instead positioned himself at his entrance. He shivered in anticipation, rubbing up between the two cheeks lightly, before slowly easing inside. The velvet warmth that was all Sasuke hugged his length tightly; drawing a long wavering pleasured moan from the Sannin's lips as he pushed in even further.

It felt like the Snake was slithering into his hole, his length didn't feel as if it had an end. Though, he knew he finally did fully sheath himself in when he could feel Orochimaru's balls flush against his ass. It wasn't pleasant, yet the sensations it brought about couldn't particularly be described as unpleasant either, but he didn't dote on the thought much as he unconsciously arched when his prostate was lightly caressed.

"A-ah" _W-what is that?_ He wondered. Sasuke had never imagined he would be in such a position in his life, yet here he was, on the quest for power and revenge, shuddering and quivering beneath Konoha's most wanted criminal.

_What was the world coming to?_

Orochimaru could've honestly stayed contently buried inside Sasuke like this for a long time; he basked in the feel as Sasuke's pale legs tightened around his hips. Though, not before long though, the need became unbearable. He dipped his head down to capture Sasuke's bloody lip between his own, sucking lightly as he pulled out slow, and experimentally, before thrusting back inside with a sudden jerk of his hips. It felt so gratifying; the way his muscles tightly clenched around him, swallowing him up almost greedily, as his tight entrance encompassed and caressed the length of his cock.

It seems that after all, this wouldn't last as long as the Sannin had hoped. He moaned into Sasuke's mouth when he made contact with the others shy tongue.

Sasuke wasn't even sure what he was doing anymore, the wet muscle in his mouth was coaxing his own into moving with it, sliding along it so sensually, and without even thinking, he responded, albeit a little reluctantly. He buried shaking hands into curtains of black hair that fell around him once more, pulling the Sannin closer, anything to cease, if not muffle at the very least such embarrassing noises.

"How does it feel Sasuke?" He asked with a grunt, slowing the pace of his thrusting. Pulling back, he watched as Sasuke snapped his head back, clinging tighter onto him as his lips parted only to grace his ears with such a delicious tirade of moaning. Orochimaru's breath caught in his throat at the little scene unravelling before him.

He continued watching; the glow of the candles glistening beautifully across the thin layer of sweat coated perfect porcelain skin, making it easier for their bodies to slide against each other. A now dark blush crept across Uchiha cheeks as he felt that smouldering gaze heat up his entire body.

_It was a rare sight, such a rare sight indeed_.

Orochimaru gripped at one of his hips, while the other hand buried itself in the raven's spikes. Yanking his head back with gentle force he arched against the burning body that captivated him so.

"Hot... It's so hot." Sasuke felt as if he was going to die, or pass out at the very least. The mix of both pain and guilty pleasure, the contrast of both sensations was just so overwhelming. As if the feel of that sinfully soft mouth on him from before wasn't enough, the desire that coiled in his lower abdomen now was even more intense. He didn't know how long he'd be able to last, before he was sure he'd melt completely into the crisp white sheets that were crumpled beneath them.

"Fuck" Sasuke cried out, scrunching his eyes closed as Orochimaru found that place inside him once more. At this point, he no longer cared. The moans that escaped his lips were needy and wanton, as a large hand enveloped his aching cock. Desperate for release; he thrust into the firm grasp that steadily pumped along his length.

The continuous assault on that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him triggered Sasuke's sharingan to activate. Red coloured eyes blazed brightly, lighting up the dark room greater than any candle in the room. Once Orochimaru had set his gaze into that bright vermilion patterned one, he lost it. The sight alone was enough to draw him to sweet release. It seemed that Orochimaru's obsession with visual prowess ran deeper than he knew, who would've thought it would turn him on so much.

"Oro-ah - Stop" Sasuke's cock felt like it was going to explode. "Nn- Ngh" For the second time in his life, he came hard, as did the snake deep inside him. The sensation made them both jolt and tremble. A low feral moan rumbled at the back of Orochimaru's throat as he rode out that blissful high, driving into him with quick uncontrolled and sloppy movements.

"Ah" a satisfied noise left the Snake's lips as he collapsed on top of Sasuke. He brought his fingers covered in Sasuke's sweet essence to his lips, trailing his tongue seductively along each digit while Sasuke watched in a wide-eyed daze.

"Get off me. You're heavy." Sasuke grunted, ignoring that short little performance. That infamous calm and cold demeanour had returned. The Sannin smirked, moving slightly, curving into Sasuke's body from beside him. There was a long moment of silence before either of them spoke again.  
**  
**"I want you inside me next time" The thought of that very scenario alone made Orochimaru's cock twitch and his entire body shiver once more in anticipation. The low whisper was at Sasuke's ear; he didn't think he could ever get used to the way that cool breath made his skin tingle. ****

"Who said anything about a next time?" Sasuke mumbled somewhat grumpily, before turning away from him. He refused to look at the Sannin, still in angered disbelief of what just occurred. A crimson blush still stained those usually harsh features.****

"Oh, there'll be a next time" Orochimaru purred, his smirk widening.

_There'll definitely be a next time._

**A/N:**** Orochimaru sounds sure about that, doesn't he? XD**

I really hate OCC characters, so I tried unbelievably hard to keep them in role as much as possible so I do hope I did okay with that.  
While I was originally writing this it was set that this would be just a one-shot... but my mind is already devising a way to continue this. So depending on how many comments that I get and if my hands aren't too lazy, I'll make it a 2-shot – so do follow if you're interested to see how things might escalade :)

Please do leave a comment; I'd love to know what you think!

14


End file.
